the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon of Indra
The Pantheon of Indra refers to the twelve gods of Indra, worshipped and admired by the Indran people. Each god is very unique and they represent their own unique domains within the culture of the Indrans. Trijara Trijara resides in The Tandras mountains where Kolaji, the smallest mountain at the centre of the range, holds up his temple. He is a solitary god that prefers his own company and so the Indrans stay away from the temple out of respect for him. He keeps a library of data-moulds in temple, not one to shy away from technology, and researches keenly, seeking knowledge or wisdom. His skin is bright red and he burns with heat, stored within him. Any who near him feel his radiance. He wears a blue robe with a fur trim and the pattern on the robe are sketchy mountains - depicting the Tandras outside. He has white eyes, no iris or pupil. He enjoys smoking sticks and his lips are noted as being red like his skinPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To other gods, such as Jitarayara, Trijara is too slow in his methods to quickly resolve a crisisPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Inspiration: January Jitarayara Jitarayara can be found in The Kiri, a hexagonal building at the centre of Kajadat - city of automata. He is a god of creating many wonders of Indra. Machines, sacred objects, mystical talismans. He figure is made of blocks - square head, square body, square feet. He has six arms in total - two from his torso and two that reach up and over from his back. On each hand are ten fingers that are constantly wiggling, eager for work. When he speaks his voice sounds as though there are three or four voices, each speaking a different language. He always speaks in statements, never in questions. He has a short temper and may even argue with other gods of the pantheonPan Post 29, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Inspiration: February | Academic term (work cycle) Kamal Kamal is located in Penumbra where she has the Temple of Kamal on a floating disc to herself. Indra Hour, where the lights of the city are shut off during an eclipsePan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., was her design. She is one of the tallest gods of Indra, towering over its buildings and people. Her body is made of stone, except her white eyes which are forever burning and staring, unblinkingly. She is quite square-shaped and her joints are made of marble for smoother motion. She has two heads, one eternally looking forward while the other looks back into the past. Her front facing head wears a crown of three peacock feathers while the head facing backwards wears a crown of petite clovers. Her back is replaced with a second set of stone breasts and a stomach, giving the illusion of two people stood back-to-back; yet they share the same two legs that are forever able to march forward but never turn to walk backwards''. She wears a green and white robe that hangs loosely upon her grey frame. When she speaks her lips open but do not move to create her words. Despite the prophecy that the planet would be destroyed, she stands adamantly in defiance of it, seeking ways to thwart it. She stands for patriotism for Indra and when Indrans are around her they feel that their planet is the most wonderful gift to the universePan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She doesn't believe in idleness and that everyone should be forever moving somewherePan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. ''Inspiration: March | Earth Hour | Sun-Earth Day Pesu Pesu can be found in Attallaj Valley, the sovereign city of the Apojiva Valleys. There is the Ziggurat of Pesu, standing on the edge of the city and much older than it or any other city in the valleys. He is one of the few gods to be Indran-sized. However he is quite unlike any living Indran as he is an animated skeleton. He wears a cloak and keeps the hood up. When standing he is usually hunched over like an old man. Pesu is constantly flickering and glitching as he is only half in reality and half elsewhere. He believes in punishment and is also stubborn in such methods, even in defiance of other gods. He is calm and cool, even in the face of anger, yet also arrogant. Inspiration: April | Easter (Rebirth of Christ) Ovai See also: Indra#Big Ovai Pagoda Ovai is a tall tower that looks like a pagoda. He is, however, a god. He thinks to himself but rather than speak he influences those in his presence, usually into sexual promiscuity and joyPan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Inspiration: May | Maia | Bona Dea | National Masturbation Day Maharashtak Like most gods of Indra, Maharashtak has white eyes. She often wears a patronising smile, considering Indrans as her children. She wears sky blue robe with elements of decorative armour that is meant to be reminiscent of the armour of a Kara. On her feet are sandals that are fastened high up her legs. Her tendrils are tied up with ribbons that are coloured sky blue like her robe. Her skin is very dark blue except the bulb on her head, which is pink - the cultural colour used to symbolise all Indran babies. She allows Indrans to kiss her head, giving them blessing for their children. When children come she will kiss their heads in blessing. When parents offer up their babies, she blesses them so that they will have healthy and content lives as children. When a mother is in danger during pregnancy, they will go to the Indran Cathedral so that Maharashtak can help them give birth safely - better than the hospitals. She is the patron of Indrakata, having left her original home in Jaravinjia Isles. She never stands on solid ground and forever floats at least several inches above it. She partakes in festivals with her people and she is considered a servant to Indrans rather than they being her servant - which is the general sentiment the people of Inrakata hold for all the gods. She believes in the spirit of Indrans and their ability to succeed and accomplish great things, which led to the Family Remembrance Festival. She also shares her cathedral with the minor deities and their shrines, including the God of Jam DoughnutsPan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Inspiration: June | Juno (mythology) | World Humanist Day | Trooping the Colours | National Smile Month | Phi Ta Khon | National Doughnut Day Rakimi TBA Inspiration: July | Dog Days | National Doctor's Day | World UFO Day | X-Day (Church of the SubGenius) | Tesla Day | Kali Ishvat TBA Inspiration: August | Sea Org Day | World Humanitarian Day | Indian Akshay Urja Day | Hartjesdag | Secret Society of Happy People | Go Topless Day | Friendship Day | Shiva (beneath Kali) Kavili Kavili was once a god of Indra who strove at creation of metalworks and divine workmanships. She left Indra, however, to pursue the greatest forge at the centre of the NeSiverse. She has six arms, each wielding a different tool, and labours day and night without rest. Though commonly perceived as a teacher, she does not teach but people learn through observation. She was ambitious and determined, forever striving to reach her goal. She resided within a volcano which she destroyed with her mighty spacecraft when headed towards the centre of the NeSiverse - that now being a water-filled craterPan Post 21, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. commonly known as Loch Kavili (citation needed). ''Inspiration: September | National Public Lands Day | International Literacy Day | Hobbit Day '' Minor Deities There are a few minor deities of Indra that have worked their way into the fabric of Indran culture. These gods are usually gods of seemingly insignificant roles and are never seen but only experienced through their divine actions. These gods are given some worship and offerings in the shrine room of the Indran Cathedral. Unbeknownst to the Indrans, some of these minor deities actually exist elsewhere in the NeSiverse and may even be superior gods of those realms in which they bodily reside. * God of Jam Doughnuts * God of Cold Places * God of Locked Doors References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Pantheon